Sacrifice and Temptation: A Dragon Age Tale (Prequel to Miracles)
by BostonVamp1
Summary: After Brianna Cousland convinced Alistair to participate in the Dark Ritual, she had the entire night alone to think about the consequnces of her actions. However, she was not alone for long. Bann Teagan offered her a shoulder to lean on...and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice and Temptation

Brianna Cousland made her way down the stairs to the first floor of Redcliffe Castle. She couldn't sleep. Images of the past months tumbled inside her mind, including those of a certain intimate event happening above. She leaned her head against the door jamb, trying to still her thoughts. Wearily she pushed her body away from the wall and gazed down at her attire. How silly she must look. Before she and Alistair spoke to Riordan, she had sought out Isolde and asked for her assistance. Brianna had thought this might be her and Alistair's last night together and she wanted to make it memorable for them both. Isolde had smiled knowingly at her and let her borrow a black silk negligee. But after her discussion with Riordan, Morrigan and Alistair, she didn't need the negligee after all. Brianna had returned to her room after Alistair had agreed, no, after she _persuaded, _him to participate in Morrigan's blood-magic sex ritual and saw the piece of clothing lying on the bed, mocking her. She reached out and fingered the material. It was soft and would feel good against her skin, unlike the linen undergarments she wore beneath her armor. Well, if she was to die tomorrow, she could at least sleep in comfort and luxury tonight. Brianna washed her body with the now cold water from the basin, rubbed the rose oil Isolde had given her into her skin and donned the negligee. She had intended to crawl into bed and sleep as she knew she needed it. But her mind was too active for her to rest. She had quietly made her way to the first floor and planned on sitting in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall. It finally dawned on her to look around and see if any of the Arl's guards were standing in the hallway watching her. There was no one. With a heavy sigh, she walked into the Great Hall and towards what was left of the roaring fire. The cold stone beneath her bare feet felt good. She had always hated the feeling back home, but now treasured the sensation of the polished rock against her soles. Brianna placed a hand on the wall next to the fireplace and allowed her shoulders to slump. She was so tired, so very tired and, for the first time in months, alone. Brianna closed her eyes, thinking that would stop the tears that threatened to flow. She was wrong; the tears trailed down her cheeks slowly, like raindrops off a leaf.

Bann Teagan was in his brother's study signing the last of the papers that would be enacted in the event of his or Eamon's death. He glanced up and caught sight of a black figure flitting from the staircase to the Great Hall. At first he assumed it was a shadow, but then he thought, _a shadow from what?_ Silently he pushed himself from the chair and walked into the Great Hall. He then saw the shadow leaning against the fireplace and realized, with a start, it was Brianna. He didn't recognize her without her armor. Her jet black hair, normally in braids, was flowing freely. The last of the flames danced across her face, casting it in a soft glow. Upon closer inspection, he saw the occasional jerking of her shoulders and was unsure of the cause until he heard a small sob escape her lips. It was so quiet and choked back that had he not been paying attention, he would never have heard it. On stealthy feet, he approached her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

At his voice and touch, Brianna stiffened and squared her shoulders, bringing up a hand to wipe at her cheeks. Teagan dropped his hand and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Bann Teagan. I thought I was alone." Her voice held the strength that he had always known from her. It did not betray any distress.

"You did not disturb me. But, you seem…troubled. Is there something I can do to help?" His voice was soft and gentle. For a moment he saw her brow furrow and then her face was smooth, the confident mask she always wore back in place.

"I could not sleep, that is all."

"That is perfectly understandable, considering the events of tomorrow."

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head slowly.

They stood there in an awkward silence before Teagan broke it. "Well, my lady, my apologies for intruding on your thoughts. I actually did not recognize you and just saw a shadow move down the hall. I came to investigate."

She gazed at him, then looked down at her attire and let out a chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I look ridiculous."

Teagan paused for a moment, and then replied, "If I may be so bold, when gazing at you, that is not a word which leaps to mind, my lady."

"I had thought I would be engaged in…other activities tonight. But there were more…pressing…matters..." She shook her head as if to clear her mind, her hair falling around her face.

"You do not owe me an explanation, my lady." He paused, and then pushed the strands of hair away from her cheek. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" His touch was tender against her flesh.

Brianna looked into his blue eyes and saw genuine concern. "I…I made a decision that…I'm unsure if…it was correct. I am questioning myself and…Maker's Breath, I'm exhausted." The last words came out as a whisper; her shoulders finally falling from their stoic position.

Bann Teagan's heart went out to her. "My lady, please allow me to offer you my assistance. If you need a shoulder to lean on…"

She smiled weakly at him. "We've shed blood together. I think you can call me Brianna."

"If you will call me Teagan. And the offer of that shoulder still stands."

Brianna gazed at him and made her decision. "Is there some place private we can go? What I have to say is not for general consumption."

"My rooms are private, unless…"

"Bring several bottles of wine. I just might get drunk before this night is over."

Teagan watched her walk away, startled at the tone of command in her voice. But it shouldn't have surprised him; she had been leading a band of mercenaries for months now and expected her demands to be met. He rushed to join her, and then escorted her upstairs. They paused at a locked room. Teagan opened it and disappeared inside. He reappeared with three bottles of very old wine and ushered her to his rooms which, she was glad to see, were at the opposite end of the castle from Alistair and Morrigan. He opened the door and waited for her to pass then joined her. He placed the wine on the table, retrieved two glasses from a sideboard and stoked the remnants of the fire until it was again blazing. Brianna watched him with interest. He was wearing a dressing gown made of fine broadcloth that belted at his waist with a sash. She allowed her eyes to roam over him and remembered their first meeting. Although the situation was dire, she was emboldened to flirt with him. She had actually sized-up the situation as he explained the events at Redcliffe. Teagan was barely holding on and was relieved at their arrival. She needed to break the tension and she succeeded through her flirtatious manner. He had relaxed a bit and when they left to prepare for battle, his faltering confidence was partly restored; all from a few words of playful banter with a pretty woman.

When Teagan turned, he saw Brianna's eyes on him. She smiled warmly and he returned the gesture. He then poured each of them a glass of wine and took the chair across from her. He handed her the goblet and raised it in a toast.

"To victory," he said.

She gave a weak smile and repeated his gesture, "To victory," then they each took a drink. Brianna replaced her goblet on the table while Teagan held his. He waited for her to speak. He watched her fingers caress the stem of the glass. Several moments passed before she found her voice.

"Did you know my Father?" she asked, concentrating on the motions her fingers made on the glass.

He nodded. "I was fortunate enough to consider him a friend. He was a good man."

"Yes; yes he was. Some of his final words to me were about duty. That, as a Cousland, we always did our duty; to our country; to our king and that duty sometimes came with sacrifice." She stopped playing with the goblet and gazed at him. "I fear I have made some decisions that would have disappointed him."

"The love he had for you was clear when he spoke about you. I doubt anything you do could disappoint him," he reassured her.

"Do you know why a Grey Warden is needed to strike the killing blow against the Archdemon?" she asked him point-blank, abruptly changing the subject.

"No."

"The essence of the taint resides in the Archdemon. If anyone other than a Grey Warden delivers the killing blow, the essence will seek out the closest darkspawn and thus the Blight continues. But if a Grey Warden does the killing, the essence flows into the Grey Warden due to the taint in our blood. The Archdemon dies…and so does the Grey Warden," she stated quietly. "There are only three Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden; Riordan, Alistair and myself. Riordan has declared he will kill the Archdemon when the time comes, but…" she paused, fearing to put her thoughts into words, "but that might not be possible. Alistair can't deliver the blow. He is the King of Ferelden. He must live. So then there is only one Grey Warden left." She looked Teagan straight in the eye and saw the horror in his eyes that she felt in the pit of her stomach when Riordan told them the truth about the link between the Archdemon and the Grey Wardens. She bowed her head.

"This may sound like cowardice, but I don't want to die. However, it is my duty to…sacrifice…myself…for King and country."

As Teagan stared at Brianna, he became angry. Here was this beautiful, capable, caring woman who had sacrificed so much and yet she was being asked for one more…the ultimate sacrifice. It could not be allowed to happen. He set his goblet down and took her hands in his. She gazed at him.

"Make me a Grey Warden and allow me to make the sacrifice."

She stared at him, flabbergasted. "You do not know what you ask."

A look of determination came into Teagan's eyes. "Yes, I do."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. Brianna's face softened and broke into a warm smile. "Those are probably the sweetest words any man has ever said to me. But it is not possible to make you a Grey Warden tonight."

"Then there must be some other answer."

Her face fell and she removed her hands from his. "There is." She rose and began to pace. "There is a ritual…a blood-magic ritual…that requires a Grey Warden to…lay with…and impregnate…a blood mage. My companion, Morrigan, knows this ritual and is willing to use it so that no Grey Warden need be sacrificed. She needed Alistair…for the rite. I convinced him to…" She turned away from Teagan, afraid of the look in his eyes. "I do not want to die. I do not want any Grey Warden to die. Because of my…cowardice…my selfishness I have set in motion events that…" She spun around to face him. "I know how difficult Alistair's life as a bastard was and here I've persuaded him…to create another…a child…that will absorb the taint from the Archdemon. This…child…whatever it will be will at least be an heir to the throne of Ferelden. An heir that I may not be able to give…" She turned away so Teagan could not see the tears of fear, anguish and pain falling down her cheeks. "What if he comes to hate me for it?" she whispered. "What if I have destroyed everything I hold so dear? I have lost so much. What if I have not only lost the man I love, but my country? What if, in my act of selfish preservation, I have doomed us all?"

Brianna hung her head, her silent tears running down her cheeks, not caring that Teagan was a witness to her emotions. Teagan sat there, stunned at her revelation about the use of blood-magic after she had borne witness to its effects first hand at Redcliffe. He stared at her back and saw her head bowed as if in defeat. As he absorbed her words, he felt the rising anger subside. Gazing at her he thought about all she had done in the name of Ferelden. All she had sacrificed. He remembered her compassion and her kindness. She could have easily walked away from Redcliffe; not even attempted to save Connor and Isolde; refused to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes to save his brother. Yet she did not. Her other deeds with the elves and the dwarves had reached his ears. She did not abandon them. She solved their problems and gained their loyalty. She had earned the trust of the Circle of Magi and the Templars, not an easy feat. She had called Loghain on his actions and defeated him. And it was she, not Eamon, who had secured the throne for Alistair by gaining the trust and respect of the Landsmeet. She, who had lost her family so brutally; who had watched her King and brothers-in-arms betrayed from within; who had been thrust into the role of Ferelden's last hope and she had answered the call of her country. When her country needed her she did not abandon it and had never asked for anything in return, until now. Now she wanted only one thing; to live. If he was truthful with himself, he would admit that it would be in Ferelden's best interest to have her alive. And Teagan's anger turned to compassion and something else. She had bared her soul to him and trusted him enough to confess her deepest doubts. She was a remarkable woman and he knew if he had been thrust into the same situation he would not have been as successful as she. And he would want not want to die.

Brianna realized she had been crying in front of the Arl's brother and had confessed to the condoning of blood-magic. Teagan would be the last person in Ferelden to be sympathetic with this course of action. Realizing what she had done, Brianna pulled herself together. She brought herself to a rigid position, one she was used to carrying and cleared her throat.

"My apologies, Bann Teagan," she said in a formal manner, "I did not mean to worry you with my burdens. It was thoughtless of me. I thank you for the wine and your kindness. It will not go unappreciated." She did not turn to face him, but instead made to walk towards the door. She had reached out her hand to take the knob when she heard him call out.

"Brianna."

At the call of her name, she froze and closed her eyes. _Time to face the music,_ she thought. She braced herself for the hatred and loathing he would surely give her for her most recent decision. Perhaps he would tell Eamon who would convince Alistair she was no good for him and should be sent away. She opened her eyes and let out her breath slowly. Stiffening, she turned to face him. Teagan bolted out of his chair and crossed to her side in an instant. He took her in his arms and kissed her, deeply, passionately. Brianna was confused, but she gave in to his kiss. It transported her away from everything until all she could think of was his lips over hers; crushing; demanding. When they parted, he gently pulled her to his chest. She melted against him, partially out of sheer exhaustion and partially because she thought her legs were going to give out from underneath her. They stood together for an eternity it seemed. She knew she should leave. She also knew she shouldn't enjoy Teagan's arms around her as much as she did. When she pulled back, he did not release her.

Teagan looked into her soft, questioning blue eyes. He thought he could look into those eyes forever. "You are so brave, beautiful and wonderful," he said. Confusion replaced her questioning look.

"I thought…I thought…you would hate me…"

"So did I," he confessed, "but I don't. You have always had the best interests of Ferelden and its King at heart."

"If that were true, I would sacrifice myself tomorrow."

"And what purpose would that serve in the greater scheme of things? Ferelden would lose its greatest champion and Alistair, among others, would be heart-broken. The loss to all would be heavy indeed."

"Among others?"

"Yes. You have confessed to me and so I must now confess to you. You have been on my mind since that first day you arrived at Redcliffe; the memory of you walking into the Chantry; beautiful, capable, confident. You had captured my imagination and then with your bravery, kindness, wit and banter you captured my heart. If I had had the opportunity, I would have begun a courtship with you. But events out of our control took over. But here you are, for one night, at least, and I wish…I want you to stay the night with me."

Brianna was flabbergasted. Before she and Alistair had become serious, she would have considered Teagan as a possible suitor. He was charming, handsome and presented all the qualities of a good man. And she had to admit she had been attracted to him and, if she was honest with herself, still was.

"Teagan, I am honored, but there is Alistair…"

"I would never deny the King his love. But he is elsewhere this evening and there is the very real possibility I could…that I might not…" He paused and began again. "For tonight, let us forget about Alistair, the Blight, blood-magic, the entire world outside this room. Tonight, let it be just the two of us, for a few hours. Then I would be able to face whatever Fate the Maker has for me tomorrow with one less regret."

She still wasn't sure, but her heart ached at being pushed aside tonight, even if it was of her own making. Her confidence in herself as a leader and as a woman had been shaken this evening and here was an attractive man who didn't care about all that and wanted her. She hadn't said yes, but she didn't move from his embrace. Teagan read her conflicting emotions correctly and kissed her, then left a trail of kisses down her throat. She tossed her head back and whispered, "Yes." When Teagan heard her consent, he raised his face to meet hers. This time it was she who initiated the kiss. When they pulled away, there was desire in their eyes. They shrugged out of their clothing. Teagan reached out to caress Brianna's face, then moved his hand down her arm. She stepped towards him, her hands running over his muscular chest. He pulled her towards him, their nude bodies pressed against each other; the warmth from the fire caressing their skin. They stood wrapped in each other's arms, her head resting against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Without a word, Teagan swung Brianna into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed, his gaze never leaving hers. He gently placed her in it and then sat beside her, leaning down to kiss her. Her hand went behind his head, combing through his chestnut-colored hair. His kiss was so tender, so gentle, but not timid. His lips moved down her body to her neck, the concave part of her throat. He moved to join her in bed, then continued his trail of kisses down her stomach and over her abdomen. Brianna thought she knew where he would move next, but he didn't. Instead, he moved to kiss her inner thigh. His mustache tickled her sensitive skin and she let out a small giggle. Teagan raised up and looked at her, the gentlest smile on his lips. He moved back towards her and kissed her again. Brianna realized this was a man experienced in love-making and had no desire to rush things. At that thought, she quivered with excitement. Every man she had been with previously had been a bit too eager in their sexual advances. Teagan, it seemed, wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Teagan looked into her eyes, caressing her cheek, her jaw line, her slender neck. Brianna took his hand in hers and took his index finger, kissing the tip, then putting it in her mouth, sucking on it, her eyes never leaving his. She kissed his fingertip again and proceeded to kiss & suck each finger on his right hand, her eyes staring into his. When she finished, she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. Now it was her turn to ply his body with kisses. She kissed his chest and moved to capture a nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting ever so gently. She heard Teagan's intake of breath at her actions. She then continued down his stomach and abdomen, her hair lightly caressing his flesh. She kissed his inner thigh, as he had done with her, but added a playful lick from her tongue. Her action caught him off-guard, as she intended. She looked into his smoldering eyes and they both realized playtime was over. She moved to kiss him and he took her in his arms, rolling her under him. They made love, Teagan's moves causing her to gasp and moan; a tingling feeling of excitement building within her that was then released in waves of pleasure, forcing her to call out. Teagan's own pleasure mirrored hers and when it was over he held her in his arms, stroking her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead. They laid there in the afterglow, neither of them wishing to speak; knowing they would never be the same, listening to the crackling of the dying fire.

Brianna awoke with a start, not remembering where she was. There were arms around her; a man's arms. She lay very still until memory flooded her brain. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew she couldn't be found in Teagan's rooms. She gently removed Teagan's arms from around her and crawled out of bed. She found her negligee and put it back on, then gazed at Teagan's sleeping form. She smiled and found it odd that she had no regrets about her actions of a few hours before. She leaned in and kissed him, then quietly left his room and silently made her way back to her own chambers.

Brianna still wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but the castle was quiet. No one was yet making preparations to move the army towards Denerim. Perhaps she could catch a few hours of sleep. Brianna had just settled into bed when there was a soft knock on her door. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and opened the door. She was surprised to find Alistair standing there. She tried to keep the blush from creeping to her face.

"Alistair? Is everything alright? Did the ritual…"

"It went fine," he said cutting her off. "But the entire time all I could think of was you and how this might be our last night together. I didn't want to spend it with…I want to be with you. It's possible that the…ritual…might not even work and I would have wasted the chance…" He paused, then caressed her cheek. "I love you, Brianna. I don't want to waste any more of tonight being away from you. I want to spend whatever time we have left together. I want to make love to you, in case…"

Brianna smiled gently at him. "I agree," she replied and took his hand into hers. Grinning, Alistair followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

At the sound of his chamber door closing, Teagan stirred. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He turned and saw the empty spot next to him in bed, the crumpled sheet and scent of roses the only trace of her presence. He plopped back into the pillow. He might have cursed himself, he thought. Making love to Brianna had been more pleasurable than he had imagined. He thought if he could spend the night with her, he could get past his feelings about her and move on. He was sadly mistaken. The event had only made it worse and doubly so, considering it was a one-time thing. Perhaps if he went to her, he could change her mind about him. Teagan got out of bed, pulled on his robe and made for Brianna's room. He was thinking about what he'd say to her when he looked up and saw Alistair knocking on Brianna's door. He watched as she opened it. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he could see her face. She lit-up when she saw Alistair. Her face was that of a woman in love. He saw her smile at Alistair and take his hand, leading him into her room, the door closing gently behind them. Teagan smiled and knew Brianna and Alistair belonged together. They would make an excellent King and Queen. Teagan turned away and returned to his rooms. He would need at least a few hours sleep before the march to Denerim and the final battle with the darkspawn. And he knew in his heart that Brianna and Alistair would lead them to victory and all would be as the Maker intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice and Temptation – Chapter 2

Dawn arrived too quickly. Brianna felt as if she had just closed her eyes when she heard the commotion in the castle. The time to prepare for the march to Denerim had arrived. She felt Alistair's arms about her and thought that perhaps the Blight was just a terrible nightmare. But the sound of men and metal clanking through the halls brought her back to reality. It was time to end the Blight.

She stirred and felt Alistair's arms tighten around her. He didn't want to let her go. She caressed his forearm.

"Alistair," she said softly.

"I know," he replied. "We have an army to lead and an Archdemon to kill."

Brianna turned to face him. "You need to return to your room and prepare."

Alistair stared into her blue eyes, a slight smile on his lips. "Maker's Breath but you're beautiful. In case there isn't time, I wanted to tell you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You believed in me when no one else did. You have faith in me that I can lead Ferelden. And you have consented to be my wife. I love you."

Brianna smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "You comforted me when the nightmares of the massacre at Castle Cousland woke me in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. You supported me in all my decisions as a Grey Warden. And you fell in love with me. I didn't think that was possible. I love you, too Alistair."

They kissed, a long, slow, deep, passionate kiss; a kiss that could be interpreted as good-bye.

The sounds of soldiers moving in the hallways were growing louder. They could put off the inevitable no longer. Alistair and Brianna rose. He threw on his robe and after caressing her cheek, returned to his room to don his armor. Brianna watched him leave. As she stood in the cold room, the events that had brought her here tumbled in her mind. All of those who were now depending on her to lead the King's Army against the darkspawn, defeat the Archdemon and stop the Blight. A vision of her father's face came clearly to mind. He was smiling.

"I am proud of you, Pup," she could hear him say. She fingered the necklace she wore, the one given to her during The Gauntlet when retrieving the Urn of Sacred Ashes; the one given to her by her father or whatever the manifestation truly was. And from somewhere deep inside her, a strength of steel formed. The fear and doubt she had last night were gone. There was a renewed determination within her being. She _would_ lead the army to victory. They _would_ defeat the Blight. Ferelden _would_ be saved.

"Whatever it takes," she whispered to no one. She was a Grey Warden. Her duty was to kill the Archdemon. She would fulfill her duty and the consequences be damned.

Teagan was able to sleep in fits and spurts, but he never truly rested. When he heard the commotion in the castle, he rose and donned his armor and weapons. He exited his room and walked down the hallway. As he reached the crossway, he saw Brianna leave her room. He noticed she was alone. He approached her.

"My lady," he said and bowed.

Brianna smiled at him, "Bann Teagan. Are you prepared for the coming battle?"

"As prepared as anyone can be, I suppose." He shifted from one foot to the other, unsure about how to proceed. "Brianna…" he began and took a step closer.

"Teagan," Brianna said softly. "Last night was beautiful and a memory I shall always treasure. You were there for me and I will never forget it. You shall always hold a special place in my heart. So promise me that you will be careful during this battle. Ferelden will need you, in case…" she stopped. They both knew what she meant. In case she had to make the ultimate sacrifice, Ferelden would need its leaders to fill the void.

"My sword and my heart are yours, My Lady," he said and caressed her cheek.

"Then promise me that you will pledge both to your King and your country," she asked.

"I swear, I shall."

She caressed his cheek. Teagan took her hand in his and kissed her palm. She smiled and then went to join the soldiers on the first floor. Teagan watched her walk away. He noticed that she stood taller, straighter and strode with a sense of purpose. And there was a slight shadow of fear crossing his heart. He knew she had come to a decision and he thought he knew what it was. He hoped he was wrong. He then joined his brother and the other soldiers in the Great Hall for a final meal and then for the long march to Denerim.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice and Temptation – Chapter 3

The sun was barely up an hour before the army began its long march from Redcliffe to Denerim. The pace was quick and the soldiers traveled light to move swiftly. They kept a frantic pace and as they moved along the Imperial Highway others came to join the army. Farmers and peasants, shopkeepers and hunters, human, elf and dwarf all came from the surrounding land to march to Denerim and fight the darkspawn. Some came with whatever weapon they could find. Others had obviously taken their armor out of storage chests; armor that hadn't seen the light of day since the last Orlesian had been driven off of Ferelden land. These men and women had heard the call for soldiers and had answered. They would live in a free Ferelden or die trying.

The army had made it to the edge of the Brecilian Forest. It was just after midnight. Alistair, Brianna, Riordan and Eamon had decided to let the army stop and rest for a couple of hours. They really couldn't spare the time, but they also couldn't have an exhausted army face the darkspawn. There wasn't time to set-up camp, so soldiers took a spot wherever they could. Brianna, Alistair, Riordan and Eamon clustered around an old tree stump, planning strategy. Riordan was thinking that they would need a small group to attack the Archdemon while most of the soldiers stayed to battle the darkspawn, but he'd know more when they arrived at Denerim. Their meeting did not take long and soon they dispersed to claim whatever rest they could.

Alistair began walking through the soldiers, stopping to chat with a group here and there. With some groups, there was laughter; with other groups there was prayer, but they were all pleased to have the King stop by. Brianna hung back and watched as Alistair moved from group to group. He was right, they saw him as their King, even if the official coronation hadn't taken place, yet. There was such an ease in Alistair's manner that emanated to the soldiers. He was gaining their respect, trust and loyalty. Here was this peasant King conversing easily with his subjects. He was one of them and they believed in him. Whatever apprehension and fear they had before was gone once Alistair had visited them. He gave to them their confidence and strength.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Eamon asked Brianna. He had joined her at her side.

"What is?" she asked as she looked at Eamon.

"Alistair. His way with people. Maric had the same gift. It will be a useful trait once this Blight is defeated."

Brianna gazed back at Alistair. Everything since the Landsmeet had been a blur. She had made Alistair King, but the full realization of what that actually meant didn't hit upon her conscious until now. He was their leader; their ruler; the embodiment of Ferelden. And he was his father's son. At that moment, she came to a decision. Alistair wouldn't like it, but he would do it. She excused herself and went to find Teagan.

Brianna wandered through the camp until she found him, sitting alone, staring into the night sky. At her approach, he stood and turned towards her.

"Teagan," she called out.

"Brianna," he said with surprise. He didn't think to see her until after the battle.

"I'm glad I was able to find you. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, my lady."

"Riordan has suggested that a small group be used to attack the Archdemon. As you know, only a Grey Warden can strike the killing blow. That small group will consist of at least Riordan and myself."

"What about Alistair?"

"Alistair will not be coming. I plan to leave him behind to fight the darkspawn horde. Eamon's knights will most likely provide back-up for my party, so I can't rely on him. I need you."

"Need me to do what?"

"I need you to promise me that you will stay by Alistair's side and make sure he doesn't fall. I cannot protect him once we reach Denerim. I need to slay the Archdemon. But the King of Ferelden needs to survive. The country will need him." She took his hand into hers. "This could very possibly be my dying wish, Teagan…"

"The ritual…?"

"Was performed, but I don't know if it will work. I must assume that it won't. Therefore, it is my duty to protect Ferelden, defeat the Blight and slay the Archdemon."

Teagan gave a wan smile, "No longer afraid to die?"

Brianna smiled back, "Terrified, but it will not stop me from doing what must be done. Promise me that you will watch over Alistair and protect him…for me."

Teagan could barely see her face in the dark, but she still held his hand. He felt it tremble a bit. Was it from fear? Or excitement?

"You have my word."

Brianna gave an audible sigh. "Thank you, Teagan." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Teagan brought his other hand up to caress her face. He then placed his hand behind her head and gently kissed her. Brianna returned his kiss. They parted and he kissed her cheek. He tasted her tears.

"Good-bye," she whispered and walked back towards the camp.

Teagan watched her as she walked away, a heaviness in his heart. He sat back down and looked at the sky, sending a prayer to the Maker to protect them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifice and Temptation – Chapter 4

Two hours later the army was roused and marching on the road to Denerim. There was a nervous excitement as they moved closer and closer to the city. The highway was littered with abandoned wagons and carts. People ran to take cover wherever they could leaving personal belongings behind. Many hours later the outline of Denerim could be seen against a red sky. As they marched just outside the city gates, the scent of burning wood and flesh assaulted their nostrils. In the distance a black form could be seen silhouetted against the sky; a dragon – the Archdemon. The sight of it sent a chill up Brianna's spine and a twitter amongst the soldiers. It seemed the army was beginning to lose its nerve. Brianna touched Alistair's arm.

"The army is losing its courage. You'll need to speak to them; bolster their confidence," she told him.

"You're their Commander," he began.

"But you're their King," she said forcefully. "It is your words of assurance and encouragement they need now."

"I don't know what to say."

"Speak from your heart, Alistair. Tell them we will win; that is what they need to hear. These are your people. Lead them," she softly urged him.

Brianna and Alistair led the soldiers to a small clearing where the remnants of a wall with stairs and a platform remained. It could have been the last pieces of someone's home. There was a buzz among the army; a nervous hum. Alistair looked at Brianna who gave him a nod of encouragement. Alistair climbed the stairs to the platform. All talking ceased. Every eye was turned towards him. Alistair took a deep breath, then spoke in a strong, clear and commanding voice.

"Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde. Gaze upon them now, but fear them not."

Brianna strode to stand next to Alistair.

"This woman beside me is a native of Ferelden; risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens! She is proof that glory is within reach of us all. She has survived despite the odds and without her none of us would be here!"

Alistair moved down off the platform and in front of his army. Brianna followed.

"Today, we save Denerim. Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan. But most of all we show the Grey Wardens we remember and honor their sacrifice!"

Alistair turned and pointed towards Denerim.

"For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!"

The army cheered as their morale and confidence was renewed. Brianna, Alistair & Riordan led the soldiers to the gates of Denerim. They could see a mass of darkspawn in front of them, bodies scattered on the ground. Brianna stopped the army to organize a full frontal assault. The darkspawn saw them coming and raised their blades, ready for action. Brianna lifted Maric's sword over her head and screamed, "For Ferelden!"

She ran forward with Alistair and Riordan at her side and the rest of the army behind her. A roar from the men could be heard as they charged the darkspawn line. Very quickly the army had covered the distance to the awaiting darkspawn and there was a thunderous clash of metal on metal; grunts, screams of anguish and pain. The fighting continued for a few minutes then the darkspawn retreated behind the city walls or what was left of them. The Archdemon flew overhead and let out a roar that drowned out every other sound and made the ground shake, then it went into the city. The Grey Wardens watched the Archdemon then followed the darkspawn into Denerim.

Brianna ran past the gates and stopped. She was shocked at the destruction and ruin in front of her. Parts of Denerim were ablaze; walls had fallen; the bodies of the dead and dying were everywhere. Her companions, as well as the army, scattered to slaughter any darkspawn they saw. It was chaos. She joined her fellow brethren and attacked any and all darkspawn in her path. She had been exhausted when they saw the city before them, but now pure adrenaline was pushing her forward, swinging her blade and using her shield for defense. She would cut down one genlock when three more would take its place. A hurlock swung at her, but missed. She used her shield to knock it to the ground and brought her blade down, cleanly putting the blade through the creature's throat. She looked up to see a Hurlock Alpha barring down upon her, his axe in full swing at her head. She raised her shield to block the blow, then pulled her blade from the dead hurlock and thrust it at the abdomen of her attacker. His forward momentum pushed him onto her sword. She yanked it out, hearing a sucking sound then swung the blade at its head, severing it. Brianna continued to fight every darkspawn that came her way and when there were no more, she went looking for them. The battle felt like hours, but it had only been several minutes. The darkspawn retreated from the gates to gather their forces for another assault. This gave her time to meet with Riordan and the others to finalize plans to attack and kill the Archdemon.

Brianna gazed around and saw her companions coming towards her. She was thankful to see that they had all survived the initial onslaught. Even her Mabari, Dante, was among the party. Behind her group she saw Riordan, Eamon and Teagan. They all had survived the first battle. The rest of the army had spread out and were catching their breath; waiting for the next attack. She went to join Riordan.

"The army has managed to fight its way to the gates. We're doing better than I hoped," Riordan said.

"That will change quickly," Sten remarked glumly.

"Bloody nug-runners! We're outnumbered three to one!" Oghren remarked.

"What are we to do? You have a plan, I assume?" Wynne asked.

"The army will not last long, so we'll need to move quickly to reach the Archdemon," Brianna observed.

Riordan nodded. "I suggest taking Alistair and no more than two others with you into the city. Everyone else can remain here to prevent more darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails."

Brianna looked at Riordan, puzzled. "You're not coming with me?"

"No. I need to go in separately. If we are together the Archdemon will strike us before we're ready. We're going to need to reach a high point in the city. I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work."

"The top of…?" Alistair began. "You want to draw the dragon's attention?"

Riordan looked at Alistair. "We have little choice, though I warn you that as soon as we engage the beast it will call all of its generals to aide it."

"How many generals are there? Do you know?" Brianna asked.

"I can sense two generals in Denerim. You may want to seek them out before heading towards Fort Drakon."

"I'm sure that if we did slay those generals, it would stop the darkspawn in the city from doing any further harm," Leliana remarked.

"It may also waste resources trying to find them," Riordan replied. He then turned his attention to Brianna. "But I leave that decision to you."

"And what will you be doing?" Brianna asked Riordan.

"I'll be clearing a path to the Archdemon. With any luck, I will find it before you do."

"There are several units of our allies within the city now," Eamon chimed in. "They may be able to come to your assistance, if you call them."

"True," Riordan agreed. "Now gather your party together for your assault."

Brianna turned to gaze at each companion, a look of determination on their faces. And she realized they were more than companions; they were friends. All of them had become very dear to her during the past months; some more dear than others. They had shared triumph and tragedy; blood, sweat and tears. She didn't want to place any of them in harm's way, but this was why they had joined her cause. This was why they had rallied to her banner; to end the Blight. They all may not believe in Ferelden, but they all believed in her.

Brianna put sentiment aside and studied each person for their skills and strengths. She needed a team that could support her fight against the Archdemon and not fall in battle. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Sten, Morrigan and Wynn, you're with me," she said in a commanding voice that would brook no opposition. Her eyes briefly crossed Alistair's face and saw his shock, disbelief and disappointment. She turned to face Riordan.

Riordan tried to hide his surprise at her choices, but thought he understood her decision. "Fair enough. Everyone else will need to remain here to assist in keeping more darkspawn from coming in the gates behind us. In your absence, who will lead them?"

"Alistair," she replied.

"I'd rather be going after the Archdemon…but alright," he replied.

"Good," Riordan said. He gazed at Brianna. "This will be your greatest challenge. You have never faced an enemy like this before. But remember that you are a Grey Warden. Killing the Archdemon and defeating the Blight; this is what you were meant to do."

"I understand," she replied.

Riordan smiled at her. It reminded her of her father. "May the Maker watch over you, my friend."

"May He watch over us all," she said. With that, Riordan left to enter the city.

Brianna watched him go. It was now her turn to say good-bye to her companions and undertake the monumental task in front of her.

Oghren, Shale, Leliana, Zevran, Wynn and Sten all said their heartfelt farewells. She gave them all a last few orders, then bid each of them good-bye. She then turned to her Mabari, who gave her a worried whine. She knelt down and rubbed him on the head.

"It will be okay, boy. Things will work out as they should. Stay by Alistair's side while I'm away, Dante. Protect him and in case I fall, be his Mabari." Dante gave her a confident bark and then walked to Alistair's side. Brianna rose and walked towards Morrigan.

"So, we head into the city together," Morrigan began, "as it should be. Once this is done, no matter the outcome, I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?"

Brianna smiled. "The let me thank you now for all you've done, my dear friend."

Morrigan gave a small smile in return. "You are most welcome. It is, I think, the very least I could offer you." She paused, a slightly confused look on her face. Brianna knew that look to mean Morrigan was facing emotions that were unfamiliar. "Allow me to say only one thing before we go. I knew nothing of friendship before we met. And I will always consider you such. Live well, my friend. Live gloriously." Morrigan turned away before her emotions got the better of her.

Brianna then turned to Alistair. This would be the hardest good-bye.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, I'm not going with you, I see. Any particular reason?"

Brianna smiled at him. "You're going to be King. You belong out here with your men."

"Where I belong is there with you, as a Grey Warden."

"You need to be King, Alistair."

"Rub it in why don't you."

"Look, you'll be a distraction in there for me. I can't have that."

"Somehow that's a compliment, at least that's how I'll take it." He sighed, "There's no use in arguing about this is there?"

"No," she agreed.

"We don't have a lot of time and you are a stubborn, stubborn woman."

"That I am," she smiled.

He returned her smile. "At least you're honest about it. I guess this is the last chance we'll get…before this is finished, one way or another. Be careful in there," he said, taking her hands in his.

"I'll be back, Alistair. I don't plan on dying," she said, trying to reassure him. But they both knew she may not have a choice in the matter. Alistair put on a brave front.

"That's my girl. Just remember that the ritual won't prevent you from being squashed. Now go kill it and…come back safely or I'll be very cross with you."

"I love you, Alistair."

"And I love you, Brianna. Always." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately. They pulled apart. He gazed into her eyes, memorizing every detail of her face. He caressed her cheek, smiled sadly, then walked away.

Brianna watched him go. She needed to find a distraction before she broke down. She saw Eamon and Teagan and went to them.

"Eamon, I am still planning on calling on your knights for help when I meet with the Archdemon. Have your men standing near Fort Drakon."

Eamon bowed. "It shall be as you command, Grey Warden."

Brianna then turned to Teagan. "Take care of yourself, Teagan and…thank you."

Teagan witnessed the scene between Brianna and Alistair and was filled with conflicted emotion. He loved and hated them both. But when Brianna came to him to say good-bye, he was overcome with duty and honor. He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed to her.

"My Lady," was all he said.

Brianna wanted to caress his cheek; one last touch before she left, but she did not. Eamon saw her pause, but said nothing. Once Brianna walked away, he gave a quizzical look at his brother, but Teagan could not meet his gaze. Instead, he went to join Alistair. A few moments later, Eamon followed his mind back on the matters at hand.

The soldiers gathered knew she was about to head into Denerim to face the Archdemon. They formed two lines and cheered as Brianna and her party went into the city to face the enemy. At the entrance to the gates, Brianna turned and gave one final wave to the soldiers then disappeared. Everyone hoped it would not be the last they saw of her. Alistair and Teagan watched her go. They both stood silent for a moment, then Alistair began to rally his troops. Teagan watched him move about the field, then joined him at his side, swearing to fulfill his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrifice and Temptation – Chapter 5

Teagan was following Alistair around the field of battle when he heard Eamon call his name. He went to his brother.

"Eamon?"

"Teagan, I'm getting ready to take my soldiers into the city and place them near Fort Drakon, as ordered. I just wanted a few moments to say farewell, in case it is our last."

Teagan extended his hand to Eamon. "Watch your back, Eamon and don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I'll try not to. So, we're in battle again, eh?"

Teagan smiled. "So it would appear."

"First the rebellion and now this; hopefully this will be the last and Ferelden will be at peace." Eamon gazed at his brother solemnly. "If the worst happens to me, please take care of Isolde and Connor. They both love you so much."

"Of course, Brother, but there will be no need. You will come back safe and sound."

"If the Maker deems it so," Eamon replied. He paused and then said, "If I may ask, what has happened between you and Brianna?"

Teagan felt his cheeks redden. "She asked me to watch over Alistair and make sure he doesn't fall in battle. Ferelden will need its new King once this is done."

"That they will, that they will," Eamon agreed. "But I thought there was something more."

Teagan shifted from one foot to another, his eyes darting to the ground. "No, there is nothing more."

Eamon didn't believe him, but there was no time to discuss it further. "Very well. Take care of yourself, Teagan and may the Maker watch over you."

"As well as you, Brother." Teagan clasped Eamon's hand and looked at him. A lifetime of memories passed between them. Eamon nodded his head and led his troops into Denerim. Teagan watched Eamon follow the same path Brianna had taken several minutes ago. He then scanned the field to find Alistair.

Finding the future King of Ferelden was easy. All Teagan needed to do was follow the barking of the Mabari. He ran in the direction of the sound and was rewarded with the form of Alistair directing men to take-up positions around the city gates. It was vital that they hold the gates so no more darkspawn entered Denerim.

Teagan was impressed with Alistair's presence of mind. He knew he wanted to be inside with Brianna. But Alistair also understood how important his charge was. The fewer darkspawn Brianna had to deal with, the quicker she or Riordan could face the Archdemon and end the Blight. Both Alistair and Teagan hoped it was Riordan who found the Archdemon first. But without any indication of the battle going on within the city, all they could do was fight their own fight and hope that their contributions made a difference.

A sound caught the attention of both men. It was the war cry of the darkspawn. The first wave was headed towards them. Alistair gave the cry to prepare for battle. Teagan stood by Alistair's side, ready to defend him against the enemy. As they watched, the first darkspawn appeared. Alistair let out a battle cry.

"For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!"

The soldiers answered with their own shouts and attacked. Alistair ran towards the oncoming horde with Dante and Teagan close upon his heels. Swords clashed, shields locked and blood splattered everywhere. Alistair used Duncan's sword and shield to their full advantage, cutting the darkspawn down. He seemed to be a man possessed. Teagan had a hard time keeping him in sight. He would lose him for a moment, but then heard Dante's frantic barking and growling. The Mabari was never far from Alistair's side. Teagan would see the Mabari and then find Alistair. He saw a hurlock attacking Alistair from behind. Teagan ran quickly and was able to stop the Hurlock's mace from knocking Alistair to the ground. He engaged the hurlock and cut it down. Alistair was unaware of the near hit.

Teagan stood near Alistair and they fought wave after wave of darkspawn until the enemy either lay dead or had retreated to regroup for another assault. Teagan was facing Alistair, both men panting and catching their breath. Suddenly an Alpha Ogre came up behind Alistair, his hands ready to grab him and crush him. Teagan saw it, but was in no position to move quickly enough to block the blow. He shouted at Alistair who turned to see the threat. He spun too quickly and lost his footing in a pool of blood and gore. He fell backwards, unable to make a defensive move. Teagan had very little time to react and threw his sword at the ogre. The blade careened through the air. Teagan thought the sword would hit its target, but the ogre saw the shiny piece of metal and batted it away. It was enough of a distraction, however, to allow Alistair back on his feet and on the offensive. By this time, Dante had also reached Alistair's side and was nipping at the heels of the ogre. Teagan grabbed a blade from the ground and ran to join Alistair in the fight. Between the three of them, the ogre went down quickly. Alistair made the killing blow. Once the ogre was dead, both men stood there, exhausted. Alistair gazed at Teagan.

"Thanks," he said and extended his hand in gratitude.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Teagan replied between intakes of breath, taking the hand offered him.

"Let's gather the soldiers and regroup. There will be another wave again shortly; I have no doubt about it."

"Yes, Sire."

Alistair, Teagan and Dante walked back to the gate entrance, amassing soldiers along the way. As they walked, a loud roar of pain could be heard in the air. They both looked up to see the Archdemon floundering in the sky. It hitched and bucked, swishing its tail. Suddenly something tumbled off its back and fell to the ground below. The Archdemon spun wildly and landed on top of the roof of Fort Drakon. Alistair and Teagan stared at each other, the worst going through their minds, but neither wanting to put their thoughts into words.

"She's fine," Alistair finally said. "If something had happened to her, I would know," he remarked, trying to convince Teagan and himself of that statement. Teagan nodded and they continued to rally the remaining soldiers for the next battle.

Meanwhile, Brianna and her team, along with a battalion of dwarves had entered Denerim and had battled both the darkspawn battalions and their generals in the Marketplace and the Alienage. When Brianna first entered the Marketplace, she didn't recognize anything. The devastation was so widespread that nothing looked familiar. She finally identified Eamon's castle and was able to get her bearings. The Alienage, fortunately, didn't seem to have as much destruction as the Marketplace.

Her party made their way to Fort Drakon. As they were near the Royal Palace, they heard a loud roar. Brianna looked up to see the Archdemon overhead. It was flying oddly, as if it was hurt. It made a strange move and then she saw something fall. As she watched, she realized it wasn't something, but someone. Her stomach churned and her heart was in her throat. It could only be one person. The body landed on the ground with a thud not one hundred feet in front of her. The impact left a deep crater. She ran towards Riordan's bloody, broken body, just to be sure. There was blood and gore everywhere. She knelt down beside him and saw no life in his beautiful blue eye. She reached out to touch his undamaged cheek. Brianna lowered her head. It would now be up to her to slay the Archdemon.

As she knelt there, her head bowed, she thought about all that the Blight had cost; for her, her companions and the people of Ferelden. The images of all the people injured or lost; her family, Cailan, Duncan, the army at Ostagar; the Grey Wardens; Eamon; Riordan; the army at Denerim flashed in her mind; and she drew strength from it. Instead of being fearful, Brianna became angry; angry at the lost, the waste of life. She raised her head. A look of cold steel came into her blue eyes. Her face twisted into a determined scowl. She rose and stood straighter, taller. She pulled Maric's blade from its holder. The blue runes shone brightly.

"It ends here," she exclaimed in a frightfully calm voice. With purpose, she strode across the courtyard and began to kill the darkspawn with deadly accuracy. The enemy fell against her blade. The Archdemon would be next.

Alistair had given orders to his companions and the remaining army. He hoped Brianna would be successful quickly. He wasn't sure just how many more stands his dwindling army could make. But they would continue to fight until no one was left to do so. In the distance there was another battle cry from the darkspawn; however, it didn't sound as loud or as many. But perhaps that was wishful thinking. The soldiers stood ready to receive the remaining darkspawn horde. Alistair was flanked by Dante on his right and Teagan on his left. As the assault began, Alistair and Teagan pulled their blades and began to attack. The rest of the army joined them. Teagan and Alistair continued to fight. Teagan's arm was growing tired from the hours of battle, but he pressed on. Alistair continued to rally his men as he slew one darkspawn after another. Teagan followed Alistair's example and went on the offensive. This time Alistair was never out of his sight. The incident with the Alpha Ogre was too close for comfort. Better that he be sacrificed on the field of battle than the future King.

They continued to fight the enemy. This time there was no retreat by the darkspawn. They kept fighting, moving and weaving around the field. It was starting to feel like days rather than hours. But they continued the fight. The darkspawn, whose numbers Alistair had hoped was dwindling, seemed to be doing the opposite. It felt as if the number of darkspawn was growing every minute. The sound of metal rang in their ears; the screams of the dying filled their minds, but they kept fighting, pressing the darkspawn lines. They were fighting for their lives and that of Ferelden.

Teagan was getting his second wind and cutting down the darkspawn around him when the ground began to shake. He saw a beam of light and magic climb from the top of Fort Drakon high into the sky. Everyone stopped to look at the beam. It grew brighter and brighter until it exploded with a finality, the force rocking everything. The remaining darkspawn fled the field. Teagan watched as the top of Fort Drakon was engulfed in light and then nothing. Only smoke and ash billowed from the rooftop. His face fell in shock and disbelief as he realized he had just witnessed the remnants of the killing blow to the Archdemon. Was it Brianna that had struck it? Had she survived or was she now lying dead next to the dragon's corpse? If there was any fairness or justice in this world, Brianna would be alive. But there was a coldness in the pit of his stomach; his heart sunk. He felt his entire world crashing upon him. Teagan stared at the tower, a sadness in his features. The men around him were cheering their victory; Teagan was heartsick. He looked at Alistair and saw his own emotions reflected in the young King's face. Before Teagan could stop him, Alistair had sheathed his blade and began running towards Fort Drakon, pushing men out of his way.

"Alistair!" Teagan called out in vain. He began chasing him, the Mabari on his heels.

Despite their exhaustion both men ran as quickly as they could to the steps of Fort Drakon. As they got near, he heard Alistair calling her name.

"Brianna? Brianna!"

The devastation and death around them was stunning. Parts of the city were still burning. Other areas were smoldering piles of wood and stone. Bodies of the dead and dying were scattered everywhere. The stench of death was overpowering. Smoke drifted through the streets. But none of this stopped Alistair. He had to get to the tower; had to see for himself what had happened to her.

Teagan and Alistair reached the bottom of the staircase when the doors of the prison were pushed open. Out of the building walked Brianna, Sten, Wynn and Eamon. Alistair paused, in shock. He wasn't expecting to see her again. Teagan was equally surprised. Alistair ran up the steps and took Brianna in his arms, swinging her around. He placed her feet on the ground and kissed her. He couldn't stop kissing her face, the tears of joy and relief streaming down his cheeks.

Teagan watched the bittersweet scene before him. He was beyond thrilled that Brianna was alive, but he wanted to be the one kissing her, not Alistair.

"Maker's Breath, you're alive. You're actually alive!" Alistair said to her, his arm about her waist, refusing to let go. Dante ran up to his mistress, barking joyously. She scratched the ears of the Mabari. Soon the rest of Brianna's companions joined them, relieved that they had all survived. Tegan joined his brother, shaking his hand.

"We saw the light; we thought it was the end," Alistair remarked.

"For the Archdemon it was," Brianna replied.

"What happened to Morrigan?" Leliana asked.

Brianna shot a look to Alistair then gazed back at Leliana. "Gone. After the blow, we were knocked to the ground. When we rose, the Archdemon was dead and Morrigan was gone, as she had planned."

"Well, the Blight has been ended and we're all still alive. That's the most important thing," Alistair replied. He caressed Brianna's cheek. "I guess Morrigan was telling the truth, after all," he smiled.

"Did you think I'd let you get out of our wedding so easily?" Brianna joked. "It's going to take more than death to stop our marriage," she teased.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he swore and then kissed her. They parted and Alistair held Brianna in his arms. "I love you."

"And I love you," Brianna replied.

While Alistair still held her, Brianna saw Teagan over his shoulder, gazing at them. She smiled at him and mouthed the words "thank you." Teagan smiled back and bowed, saluting as he did so. He then turned and walked away, leaving Brianna amongst her friends and her love.

Several days later, the King held a ceremony to honor those who fought so bravely against the Blight and saved Denerim and all of Ferelden. It was to especially honor Brianna, who was to be dubbed the Hero of Ferelden, a title she wanted to forgo, but was told by Alistair and Eamon that the people needed a hero and who better than she.

All of the nobles had gathered in the palace's Throne Room, waiting to pay their respects to Brianna. She had her Warden-Commander armor polished to a gleaming shine. She and Alistair were living in the palace now and she always felt it odd to wake-up in a bed next to him. She would think it was all a dream that she would wake from to find herself back in her own bed at Castle Cousland, a young woman waiting for her life to begin. But gazing at Alistair, she knew it was not a dream. It had all happened and somehow, everything had turned out all right, in the end. It wasn't perfect, but she was alive; had found the love of her life and Ferelden had been saved. The Maker had blessed her, indeed.

She was standing in a side hallway, waiting for her cue to enter the Throne Room. She and Alistair spoke briefly, then he took his place at the top of the stairs. Brianna paced nervously, never liking all of this attention focused upon her. She looked-up from her pacing to see Teagan standing there. He looked as handsome as ever in his formal attire, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I was hoping to catch you alone before the ceremony began," Teagan said.

Brianna smiled. "I'm glad you did. I've wanted to speak to you to say how grateful I am for all that you've done for me."

"It was my duty," he began. He saw her face fall.

"Was that all it was? I don't think that night in your room had anything to do with duty."

He crossed to her and stood in front of her, inches away. He could feel the spark between them. Maker's Breath, couldn't she?

"That night is one of my fondest memories. It was the night that I…fell in love with you," Teagan confessed. "I tried not to let it happen, as I know you…but you're an easy woman to love, Brianna." He caressed her cheek then put his hand behind her neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her softy, deeply, passionately. Brianna responded in kind. Teagan wanted to touch her, pull her body closer to his, but he couldn't. Damn that suit of armor.

When they pulled apart, she looked at him with a fondness in her eyes, but it was not the look he had seen her give Alistair. She cared for him that was clear, but her heart belonged to another. She was about to speak but Teagan stopped her.

"No, My Lady, there is no need for you to speak. Your look says it all. There is another and you have always been honest and told me such. It was my emotions that got the better of me. Nay, there is nothing more to say. I do not regret our time together and shall treasure it. You shall always have my heart, my sword and my fealty, My Queen," he replied and bowed.

Brianna attempted to caress his cheek, but he took her hand in his and pressed the back of it with a kiss. The trumpets in the Throne Room began to blow. It was time for the ceremony. At the sound she gazed in the direction of the Throne Room, she then turned back to look at Teagan. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, then entered the Throne Room to take her place in front of Alistair and the gathered nobles. Teagan had moved to take a place in the back of the room to watch.

"My friends," Alistair began, "we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim there is one, in particular, who deserves commendation. The one who led the final charge against the Archdemon remains with us still; an inspiration to all she saved that day. Ladies and gentlemen, may I formally present my betrothed, who will soon be your Queen."

Brianna walked up the steps to join Alistair amidst the loud cheering and clapping of those assembled. With the formal announcement of Brianna's engagement to Alistair, Teagan knew any chance he might have had with Brianna was finished. She would marry Alistair and become his Queen. Teagan smiled sadly. He could not stay any longer at the ceremony. He needed to leave. He slipped out a side entrance and made his way to the nearest tavern to drown his sorrows. In time, he may eventually find a woman to be his wife, but he would never find one to replace Brianna. She was a rare gem. Now, he would love her as a subject loved his Queen or at least he'd try. Some part of him would always love her, but he knew, given time, his heartbreak would heal. He would be whole again. As he was walking, he heard a loud cheer echoing from the crowds around the palace. He smiled. "May the Maker bless you Alistair and Brianna. May He bless us all," he said and continued his walk towards the tavern. Alone.


End file.
